The Blonde Theory
by HermioneGranger657
Summary: This may be a true story. I found this just a few days ago, edited it quickly, because some events were too graphic for the group I know will read this. As for the truth of this story, I can only assume Vivian's story's true. You can choose to disregard this as a fiction story,but I believe her. Read. Decide for yourself. Then E-mail me at LeiElk2017@student.(g-mail)


Hi. My name is Vivian Marks. You do not know that much about me, so I will tell you a little bit about myself before I tell you my story. I am thirteen years old, and I have blonde hair and blue eyes. My best friend is Bayleigh Daniels,and she has brown hair and grey eyes that are very pretty. And now for the story. This is a true story,not a tale of ,hey. Maybe one day,someone will find this and publish it as a fiction tale that no one will believe. But the people in this story know it is true. So do not be fooled into thinking that this is true. Decide for yourself. And get ready for the tale or a lifetime.

Get it? Got it ? Good. Now lets get started.

I am not the brightest apple in the barrel,so to speak. I usually never have the right answer. The only thing that I am good at is acting. And sometimes that is useful,especially when I need to pretend that the evil people in the world are not bothering is not smart either,but usually gets the right answer more often than I do. And because I am blonde,people can get creative with how they tease me.

I have math first period. I do not know why I did that. You see,at Candlelight Academy,we get to choose our own schedule.I have math,language arts,science,lunch,theater,social studies,and then math tutoring. And I hate math most of all,because my mortal enemy,Allyson Meyer,has to sit next to me,because our last names are both is the queen of the Mean Bees. I could be considered Queen of the lowlifes,at my best.

This day when I was in math, I missed all the questions,except two,got extra homework(which I miraculously got all but one wrong) I heard Allyson's derisive laugh.

"I guess I was could get wrse at math! But you know what they say,right girls?"She said with a little smirk.

" are dumb" said her best friend,Hailey Press

And then they left the room,bumping into me,making me drop my crayon box,and everything spilled everywhere. I went to pick them up. A second pair of hands quickly joined my own. It was Carrie Arthur,the genius of seventh grade,and sort of my friend.

"Meet me at your locker as soon as you get your lunch.I have something to tell you then,"she whispered, barely audible,but I heard it clearly. And I wondered what she could possibly have to tell the worst student in the seventh grade.

"Can I bring Bayleigh?"I asked,in the same barely audible tone.

"No. I want you to be the first one to maybe we will tell her together."

"OK."

And with that,we picked up the last few things and went our separate ways.

I went absentmindedly through my classes,wondering what Carrie could possibly have to tell me. The list was endless:she was going to tutor me for the end of the year tests,which would be nice,or maybe she was going to move back to Dallas ,Texas , where she moved from the year of fifth grade,not so nice. And in this way, I went till lunch

I went through the line,and got only a sandwich and chips. As I was going through to the door to my locker to meet Carrie,I noticed i would have to pass the Mean Bees table. I got to them,and had just asserted that I would avoid an encounter.I rushed past them...and fell face-first onto the floor. I felt my knee crack,and knew it was probably sprained or broken.

Mrs. Anwhistle, the Science teacher,ran over to me.

"Vivian,are you okay?" she asked.

"No" I said through gritted teeth."One of them tripped me!"

A girl at the next table,Anna, said "It was Hailey. I saw her put her leg out."

"Hailey? Did you trip Vivian?" Mrs. Anwhistle said to her.

"No! She tripped because she is clumsy."Hailey said

"I am not! I am in theatre. I am not clumsy!" I said

"Thank you. Now ,one last time, Hailey. Did you trip Vivian?"

"Yes"

"Excuse me,but I think she needs to go to the nurses office"said a voice in the crowd. It was Carrie. How in the world did she know to be here? I had thought she was going to be at my locker she was coming to my rescue?

But for that moment, I let her help me up and out of the cafeteria and to the nurse

Lucky me,it was only a sprain,and I was instructed to take it eaasy for the day,and rest the whole winter break. I was mad, but not for the reason you would think. I had worn my favorite skirt today, and it was now torn. The nurse had given me a pair of jeans to wear. But I was still mad

"Hey,"Carrie said "We never got to talk "

"Shoot," I said indifferently

" I want to start a study club to help kids prepare for the end of the year test." she said quickly.

"Okay. Cool idea! " I said enthusiastically,and I genuinely meant it.

Then Bayleigh and I could both get help. As well as anyone else who wanted help.

I sarted to get up to leave,but Carrie said " I wasnt done,Vivian Marks."

I turned around as fast as I could,and said " How do you know my middle name?"

In response, she placed her hand on my leg, and I felt the pain instantly lessen. It was just a dull throb now. " How did you just do that?"

" Please do not scream when I say this. I am telling you this because you are the closest thing to a friend that I have,and I couldnt bear to keep my secret any longer." Carrie said

I replied " What secret? How long?"

Carrie took a very deep breath,as if about to reveal her most secret of secrets to me. Then she said " I am a vampire."

On one hand, I was freaked out that the girl next to me was a vampire. On the other, I was pleased that she trusted me enough to tell me this secret,which she had kept for who knows how long?

I also realized that I quickly got over my fear. After all, it was not too long ago, around third grade, when I believed that mythical things were real. My only qualm was that at any moment she could lean over and bite me, and I would probably not be strong enough to resist for long.

It also answered how she knew my middle name. She was a mind it also meant that I had to be careful what I thought!

Carrie chuckled " It's okay. I would never do that to you. And you can think what you want to. I will never hurt you,Vivian."

" Good " I said. But then I noticed Carrie's face. It was a fiercely determined expression,as if her life depended upon my reaction to her news. But I had taken it fairly well,so that couldnt have possibly been it.

" Theres more, isnt there?" I inquired nervously. I hoped she wouldnt tell me that I was also a vampire.

"Youre right" she said dejectedly " Well,here goes. The Mean Bees are also vampires, and they have a horrible plan. They are going to kill every student that does not pass the end of the year tests and drink their blood-or worse."

I immediately knew that meant "or turn them into vampires too",and that would be bad.

" So,you want to start this study club to help everyone pass,so that the Bees cannot carry out their plan." I guessed. Carrie merely nodded. "Well then,ask Mrs. will have to give permissoion for us to form this study club."

"Okay. If you want,we can skip class and you can ask some questions"Carrie said

"Okay," I said. I wasnt scared at all. All this moment said screamed "AWKWARD" Awkwardness of the situation. Of the two people caught in it.

But I ignored it for the moment. Instead,I thought about how entirely weird this situation was turning out to be.I mean,the smartest girl in school talking with the dumbest in school. And I couldnt even technically call her human.

" I know this is awkward,but I am still me. You just know more about me than almost anyone else does,and it is a little disconcerting to me at first.I am worrying if you can be trusted with my secret,or if I am going to have to wipe your memory." Carrie said. She said it so seriously,I believed her.

" I can keep the secret. Just-" I stammered. just then,Carrie burst out laughing!

" I cant believe you fell for it! " She gasped out between giggles." I wouldnt do that. I dont even know if I can." Then she fell silent,because I had on such a look,that I guess it scared her "OK,OK Im sorry. Not you should have seen your face! It was like ,oh no!" And she made such a funny face that I had to smile.

"I guess it ws a little bit it still was not nice.I was actually scared for a minute."I told her.

" I know,and I am sorry. I just couldnt resist doing it."Carrie said.

" OK, let's just forget aboout it. And I will keep the secret. Dont worry about that. " I said

So we waited for the class to end. A mortal human and an immortal vampire, alone. And I, the human, was not scared at all.

"Carrie?" I asked. " What will we do if we do not get everyone to passing? Do we just let them die?"

" I was thinking that we would just do what we could, maybe incorporate a bit of defense into the lessons?" she said hopelessly. And that was the beginning.

* * *

Me: And that's the first chapter.

Vivian: Really? It's kinda short.

Me: I know it is. It's just the beginning. I've got lots more in store for you and Carrie!

Carrie: (sarcastically)Oh goody! I'd rather not read this. I lived it.

Me: Oh, well. Get over it!

Vivian: This is Leia's original story. She will sue if you steal it.

Me: That's right. On to the second chapter!


End file.
